


Night of the Musical

by TryingAndDoing



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: Roughly based off of 5.3 when Chad talks to Alison.





	Night of the Musical

The Annual Scarborough Fall Fair. Once a year Alison's local church would band together a committee of regular attendees to supervise the event; making sure everything was functioning and going as planned. It was a well organized event, mainly because of the management brought by Alison Hendrix. Some may disagree with how she managed and micromanaged the fair, but the end result spoke well of her accomplishments. Each year- for the past five years- had gotten better than the year before, becoming a massive success. Especially thanks to Alison. Not being one to toot her own horn, but she knew what to do and how to get the people around her to do it.

Manipulative was a way of describing it, but Alison did it for the communities best interests. 

This latest year, however, the committee seemed to have enough. They felt she was too overbearing with her OCD ways. Perfection was what she strived for, slowly burning bridges to get there. Whispers were said behind her back, until finally the other women of the committee board had turned against her, giving her one task alone. A simple task. Stay out of it. 

Disbelief had rippled though Alison at her termination from helping give back. 

They wanted nothing from her, help wise. Granted they couldn't stop her from performing in the musical, or from attending the event, but they could stop her from managing it. And they did. 

Blame Aynsley Norris she assumed her former best friend had something to do with all of the rumors. The turning of everyone against her. 

Ever since Alison was in an open relationship with another woman, Beth Childs, the people she once called friends seemed to look, speak, and act differently around her. Beth never understood why they bothered attending, not because she wasn't a believer, but because even though the church accepted gays, since the members blatantly didn't accept them.

With a call to a close outsider friend, Felix, Alison and him conjured up the best way to get revenge on the bitc-witches, by attending anyway, as if not the least bit phased. 

Oh how the event would be a disaster. Not that she intended to sabotage it in anyway. Those women couldn't stop a catastrophe from happening by their hands, even if it were prophesied that they would stop it. 

On the day of the event, she was right in a way. Their preparations weren't working out. Someone forgot to bring the keys to the church, decorations left at home. The tables and different booths people set up weren't organized according to the maps which were printed for the event. Deliveries were late. Their kitchen was a disaster, since the crew expected to clean the dishes fell sick the day prior. 

Within an hour Alison could have everything worked out, but no. Not this time. She wouldn't bail them out, even if they crawled on their hands and knees, begging for it. 

Outside the main church building, Alison stood alone with her phone pressed to her ear. Beth was on the line with her.

"I.. I don't think I'll be able to make it, Ali." Screwing her eyes tightly shut, Beth knew the news would be devastating. "Art's breathing down my neck over this late paperwork."  
"It's fine, Elizabeth." Alison's go-to answer when she was annoyed but didn't have it in her to argue.   
"Babe, you know I've been working away at it all week just to make the date with you. I can't help he's being a prick."  
"No, Beth, I understand. It's just.. Moral support from my girlfriend would be icing on the cake to shove in their faces, but I'll manage without you."  
"Ali..." Beth groaned. She was in a hole. How was she supposed to know their coworker Angie was going to dump a caseload of work on them at the last minute?   
"Don't worry about it Beth." Although trying to sound firm, the disappointment was clearly heard.  
"Is it as much of a shit storm as we thought it would be?"  
"Language!" Alison squealed while Beth laughed. That noise rarely erupted from Alison's lips, but Beth always found the sound delightful. Not to mention how cute she found the other woman when she scolded her. "Yes. It hasn't even started yet and they're already having problems. Nothing I couldn't handle, of course."  
"Let'm eat that humble pie." Beth smirked, knowing that Alison had just rolled her eyes. Before Beth could wipe the expression from her face, she quickly blurted out that she had to go- and hung up. After the click of the receiver, Alison dialed Felix. 

Loud music blared though the receiver, making Alison jerk the phone away from her ear at first. Slowly she eased it back within the tolerable level. What he was up to, she didn't necessarily want to know.   
"Alison?" Felix yelled over the music instead of lowering it.   
"Is now a good time?"  
"Not really," He laughed. "Why did something happen?"  
"Beth won't be able to make it to my performance."  
"Are you joking?" Silence came from Alison shaking her head. "You and I both know Detective Childs would make it if she were able to. She's head over heels about you, Alison. Hasn't she already made it to almost every rehearsal?"  
"Yes but- it's different in front of all of.. Them."  
"The Alison Hendrix I know doesn't get stage fright." Felix spoke as a matter of fact, hoping to build confidence in her. "Remind me again when the opening curtain is? Colin and I wouldn't want to be late."  
"Seven."  
"Good. We'll all go out celebrating afterwards, even if it means heading to the police station to drag Beth out."  
"Thanks Fee." Alison smiled, although still feeling under the weather about Beth.   
"Have you finished your rehearsal?"  
"No, actually. We were about to start any minute now."  
"Well, get to it!"  
"Thank you, Felix."  
"Love you, Alison." Although Alison could barely hear a word he had said because of the music, she knew the call had ended when the noise came to a silence. 

Giving herself a moment to collect herself, Alison marched into her rehearsal with pride, ready for anything.

The next two hours blew past as the musical they had slaved away at over the coarse of three months wrapped up it's final rehearsal. With a quick break for dinner, they were set to take the stage in ten minutes. A quick glance at her phone for any messages resulted in disappointment when there was no new notification. Nothing from Beth, anyway. Not that she was going to let it bog her down; Alison had a show to put on! Jesus Christ the musical! 

During the performance Alison had tried her best to get a glance at the crowd to spot out her select few, loyal friends. The overhead lights were far superior than her eyesight, blocking out just about everyone from view. Deciding her focus was best spent somewhere else, she accelerated all of her attention towards the work of art she was performing.

A roar of cheering and clapping ripped through the auditorium as the show ended, the cast taking stage for a final bow. Although Alison hadn't been the lead roll, she impressed many. 

It seemed as though the entire church assembly had gathered for the show, making it nearly impossible for Felix to meet up with Alison as quick as possible. Deciding it was best to wait outside, Alison wandered towards the nearest unoccupied bench. None were available, so she took the next best option and sat on the hay bale. Uncharacteristically, but she wanted a break from the near five hours of acting. 

Many people walked past, heading towards their cars. At the rate they were piling out, she assumed it would be easier to find Felix by heading inside. However, her feet were finally tired, and the few moments of sitting made her not want to rise again. Various different voices passed by, but one in particular caught her attention, snapping her from her tired gaze at the night sky.

"There she is, the best damn performer of the night."

Beth.

Before Alison had a chance to stand, turn, or even acknowledge her, Beth had swooped in at lightening pace (that or she was closer than Alison knew), wrapping her in an embrace. The newly formed smile on her face was quickly covered by the long lasting kiss on her cheek.   
"You made it."  
"At a cost." Beth spoke between a few more kisses to Alison's cheek. Finally turning the woman, Beth corrected the out of place bangs on Alison's forehead before leaning in for a proper kiss. Oh and how it lasted. Beth had kept it going until Alison absolutely had herself squirming backwards.  
"What happened at work with Art? Normally he doesn't budge."  
Beth sighed. "I made a deal with the devil. For the next month I have to pick up the doughnuts." Alison only giggled at Beth's seemingly embarrassing arrangement. 

"You were amazing up there tonight." Beth mused happily against Alison's ear.  
"Was I?"  
"Stole the show away from Jesus himself."  
"I wouldn't go as far as to say that, Beth.."  
"Oh yes. Those amateurs couldn't do nearly anything as well as you on stage. Why they didn't cast you as the lead baffles me; I'm even coming from a bias free viewpoint."  
"Oh, I'm sure you don't have a bias."  
"Not in the slightest. You see, I wasn't able to catch the beginning, but from what I saw, there was this one woman that as soon as she was on stage I couldn't take my eyes off of her." Beth was about to continue her rave review when she stopped talking, noticing Felix and Colin walking past them. "Hey dipshits, behind you." Alison scolded Beth, only to be met with a grin. Of course Beth would laugh it off. 

The two turned around only to be met by Alison bounding upwards to wrap Felix in a hug. Sheepishly Beth followed, giving him one as well. Alison seemed to know Colin, but Beth hadn't met him before. 

"The star of the show, in the flesh! Wasn't she something, Colin?"  
"Oh, Fee." Alison attempted to dismiss him, but she loved the attention.  
"You were marvelous. Far superior than the rest of that joke casting. In winter you've got to take an upgrade from church musicals, and attend Scarborough's community of Art's centre. Your talents here are greatly under appreciated." Without saying it, Alison was in agreement with him. 

Standing in the cold could only last so long. Beth had taken off her coat and placed it on Alison's shoulders, wrapping her body against Alison's backside. Alison brought her hands to rest on the arms across her waist, keeping them secured. Being held like that was one of her weaknesses which Beth rarely exploited. Felix announced his house was open for drinks, and after seeing the sight of Beth's public display of affection, he needed many. 

At Felix's house everyone partook in the drinking, including Beth who normally only drank at home. One glass of wine wouldn't hurt, especially since Alison had taken the liberty of pouring it. She watched as her friends and girlfriend began knocking drinks back left and right. Soon after the drinking began, gossip followed. Alison was known for opening up after a few drinks, and this was one of the occasions. The gossip wasn't the usual type, however, because Alison was still rather miffed at her friends. Instead they were hosting a private roasting of almost everything about the fair, the church, even (and mostly) Alison's friends.

When Beth tried to take the drinks away from Alison, who was fairly drunk, she was dismissed. The usual outgoing and happy drunk seemed to have left, leaving Alison to be on the foul half of the spectrum. That hadn't stopped the drinking, only encouraging it. Somehow Beth convinced her that they only had one glass of wine left, meanwhile she was stashing away the rest of the alcohol. Unable to keep her eyes open, Alison had leaned back into the couch after drinking the last drop in her glass. 

Just one minute of rest was all she wanted. For possibly the first time all day, Alison had finally found it. Solace and peace. 

Having only been gone from the room for two minutes, seeing Alison nearly passed out was a surprise to Beth. Felix had offered to let them spend the night if they both were intoxicated, but Beth dismissed the idea. Colin had stuck around, and imposing on Felix's date felt wrong. Beth had started the task of getting Alison to the car.

On her knees in front of the couch Beth had been gently patting her girlfriend's cheek. A whine erupted, almost causing Beth to stop dead in her tracks but she didn't when she noticed Alison turned to further comfort herself. 

"Ali, babe, it's time to go."  
"Can't we stay? I don't feel like moving." Alison spoke but her words were slurring heavier by the second.  
"Fee's date is still here, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be hearing him fucking Colin in the other room." Oblivious to the others in the room, Alison gasped at the realization.  
"That's.. That's just.."  
"I know. C'mon." Beth offered a hand to help Alison up, but she did ninety percent of the work. She even had to hold Alison upright to keep her stable on her feet. Beth called out a goodbye since Alison was becoming more incoherent by the minute. 

When Alison woke in the middle of the night she had no memory of arriving home, or even leaving Felix's loft. The pain in her head told her there was no way she would be sleeping anytime soon if left it unattended. Escaping from underneath Beth, the other woman laid unfazed by the fact Alison left. Alison headed to the medicine cabinet in search of something to relieve the throbbing against her skull. She downed a few pills before finishing off the water that accompanied them down. She took a few moments to be alone by herself, looking at the reflection in the mirror. Leaning in closer, she stared into her own eyes, wondering what she was doing with her life. Were her friends right in suggesting she advance her acting and singing, by going to college? She'd shown nothing but loyalty to the church over the years, only to have it thrown back into her face. A discontent sigh escaped her, bringing Alison to switch off the bathroom light and rejoin Beth in bed. Although she initially opted for not interrupting the detective's sleep, that hadn't stopped Beth from groping at the bed until feeling her. Unsure what Beth was exactly doing, she lay still. 

Following the action of her hand, Beth moved closer to Alison until back on top of her, as they originally had been. Her first attempted kiss missed Alison entirely, reaching the pillow. Another attempt, and it felt like she'd connected with Alison's neck. Sleepy kisses followed suite once Beth found her, trailing them across her neck and face. Slowly by slowly Beth was awaking herself.   
"You're not sick are you?" Beth spoke, sounding heavily asleep and drowsy. The gesture had distracted the pain in Alison's head.   
"No, I just have a headache." An exhausted hum came from Beth's neck. Her hand held onto Alison's waist as she pulled herself back atop the other woman. The supply of kisses from Beth's lips didn't quite seem to stop, at least not for a while. She had been murmuring something that was incoherent to Alison, making less sense as time progressed. Shortly after Beth attempted speaking, she lay completely still, having lost the losing battle with sleep. They were tangled together, much to the appreciation of Alison. Somehow Beth always knew what she wanted or needed, even when the woman wasn't awake she knew how to comfort her. Allowing herself to succumb to resting as well, Alison gladly clutched the unconscious cop until asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to mention Donnie passing out high, but didn't feel like writing anymore to the story. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
